


Shifting Frames

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Movie Star Dean Winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Urban Fantasy, WIP, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, ficfacer$2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean is an Alpha, dominant, strong and famous. His career has made him the darling of the world, everyone adores him. That includes Sam, who manages his career, an unusual thing considering Sam is human which in this world means he's the lowest of the low, only above animals, barley. Dean's life is keeping Sam safe, even from his own mother and keeping his secrets, well, secret. Sam's life consists of dating a notorious red head and keeping it and his mysterious life a secret. They keep secrets to keep each other safe.There is one secret, however, that won't be locked away, a dark haired, blue eyed, fairy named Castiel. Dean has tried to forget that childhood day in Ireland, he has tried to bury the memory but Cas visits his dreams and sometimes feels so real... was he real? That world, the magic, it can't be real can it? That sense of dread, like someone is waiting in the shadows... that's all in his mind... isn't it?There are things going on in the world that have been building for aeons, a battle for the mortal and Fae realms is coming and Dean is the key. Life is about to get far more magical and complicated than either of them could ever imagine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22
Collections: FicFacer$ 2020





	1. Dean: Danger lurks in beautiful places

The invasive spotlight caressed its warmth on his skin, it was a pleasant enough sensation but was quickly replaced with pain as they moved it into his face. It filled his view with dazzling echos that made it difficult to see. Dean had done this a thousand times but the lights always caught him off guard. He would compare it, jokingly, to being an interrogated suspect in those old detective movies. Maybe that was a more accurate description than he’d ever considered before, damn it he hated interviews. 

A cough and then sudden silence had his focus back on the short, balding, British man who sat in the folding chair opposite him. His skin looked aged, 40 maybe but the scent of his body, his blood rolling towards Dean was younger. Bad genetics, that’s what cause the discrepancy, in fact, the man would more likely be in his 20’s, early 20’s at that. The sour taste of the air cut at his senses, ‘beta’ they screamed and Dean pushed the urge aside. It was a good thing that they were more civilised than their predator blood or this interview would have a decidedly more aggressive feel. 

“Mr Winchester, thank you so much for joining us here on Good Morning Britan!”, the hoast chimed in. Fergus ‘Call me Mac’ MacLeod introduced him to the camera. 

Smiling, Dean nodded while taking in a whiff of sincerity rolling from the man’s sweat, he was a fan of Dean’s that much was clear. The nervous flick of his fingers caught his eye, good this would make everything so much smoother, hostile interviewers were the worst. He turned his million-dollar grin and dazzling green eyes briefly on the camera which was recording the interview. 

“For those of you at home,” Mac began, “Dean is very jet-lagged, not that you can tell!”

The customary laugh of the few crew members followed while they awaited his input and after chuckling briefly Dean added, “As I’m sure my fans know, I was in L.A yesterday for the premiere of ‘Blood and Branches’, my new movie. Long haul flights are killer,” he finished with a wink to the audience. 

Mac nodded and turned to him, “Now, is it true that you’re actually afraid of flying?”

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes, this question came up in every interview. As usual, he simply chuckled and added, “Sure am.”

“Well, we all have our issues dunna we?,” Mac asked, his Scottish accent slipping out, “Now Dean, are you looking forward to the premiere here tonight in London?”

“Am I ever! I love London it’s one of my favourite places,” he replied. 

“That’s good, that’s fantastic. We have a clip of the film right here,” Mac added before the room became silent once more. A screen lit up to his right. On the T.V for the viewer, it would take up the whole screen and Dean took a minute to sip his coffee. It was his third since getting off the plane and due to an issue with the flights he’d had to get straight off his private jet and come directly here. He was exhausted and was ready for a long bath and a huge burger. 

The screen showed a very haunting scene, one where his character ‘Jebis’ had to morn his mother, it had been a harrowing scene, though not one Dean could readily empathise with. It was one of the reasons he was so proud of it. 

They were back, the cameras on him once more and Mac let out a huff of air, “wow Dean, just wow! Now, I’m dying to see it!”

“Thanks,” Dean replied.

“Can you tell us what it was like to film? This is a little different to your usual roles, how was that for you?” Mac asked. 

Collecting his thoughts Dean considered the answers he’d given for the other interviews and went with something similar, “It was a challenge Mac, obviously I’m known for the romcom’s and being Batman but this allowed me to touch on my emotional range. There are things that I’ve wanted to get my teeth into for a while and I just hope the fans like it.”

“Well, I’m sure they will Dean, I’m sure they will,” Mac added, “The official release will be on the 19th, I don’t know about everyone at home but I’ll defiantly be there!”, turning to Dean he held out his hand which Dean took, “Nice meeting you Dean, thanks again for coming. Back to the studio now for the rest of today's celebrity news!”

“Thanks, Mac,” Dean replied and the screen went dark. 

The crew began to bustle, clearing away equipment and prepping for their next feature. Dean glanced around and saw the tall brunette across the way. The striking man strode casually with Starbucks in hand and Dean sighed, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

The guy froze and glanced down at the green travel mug, “You’re talking to the coffee aren’t you Dean?”

A genuine laugh escaped him as he nodded, “Yes Sammy, yes I am.”

Dean sensed someone behind him before he caught the scent of Mac and turned, taking the mug from Sam as he went. ‘Beta’, he senses screamed again but he ignored it as if it was a leaf on the wind. 

Sam moved to the side and said, “Mr Macleod, thank you so much for doing this so early.”

“Call me Mac, you’re Samuel? Dean’s manager?”, he asked and they both nodded. 

Dean sipped his much warmer coffee, “Unfortunately for this guy, he’s also saddled with me for a brother.”

“That’s right!” Mac replied enthusiastically, jumping at the information as only a fan would, “I remember reading that somewhere, well it must be nice for you too, working together so closely.”

As always, Sam nodded happily, yet moving closer to the Beta without realising, “It is, did you receive the signed merch for the competition?”

The move bothered Dean, Sam was usually much more aware of his space when they were working. As he focused on his brother he felt a shift in Sam’s pulse rate. His heart was beating faster and that was not a good sign. 

“Aye, we did that,” Mac replied, “Very generous of ye both and thank you for requesting me, it got me off the filler reports, I appreciate it.”

Dean could tell that Sam was going to say something inappropriate by the uncomfortable silence that was filling the space between them and so he intervened, “No problem, anything for Row’s kid. Sam, I am wiped. Can we get going?”

“Sure,” he replied automatically, a slight frown furrow in his brow, “Yeah, we’re done here.”

“Awesome, let's go,” Dean replied and moved towards the exit. 

Sam followed dutifully and every eye watched them both as they moved through the studio to the elevator. They were the only ones in there and Dean leaned back against the cool metal wall as it took them to the pick-up point where their limo waited. 

“Dean- I-”, Sam began.

Dean flicked a judgemental glance at his brother who suddenly found the floor very interesting. Sighing hard, he replied, “What were you thinking? He’s a reporter and Row’s kid, you know that him finding out about you two would affect my movie, not to mention get you murdered.”

“I just, I don’t know, I wasn’t thinking,” Sam huffed. 

Dean punched his brother's shoulder lightly, “Dude, I get it, you’re higher in his pack now than he is and you’re not even a Fox. I get that you wanted to make a point but the PAI would murder you. You’re a human and dating the head of the Leash, you’d have the Foxes and the wolves on our asses. It would be an international fuck fest and would defiantly affect my movie, so please, be a dumbass on your own time.”

“It’s a cluster fuck isn’t it?”, Sam asked, head hung to his chest as they moved towards the limo, “Why can’t my life be easy?” 

Dean saw their long sleek car and nodded at the driver as he held the door, “Could you put up the privacy screen?”

The driver nodded and ducked into the car as Sam scooted in after Dean. The back could hold ten people easily so Dean stretched out along the long seat and closed his tired eyes. 

“I made my bed, I know okay,” Sam added to the silence, shuffling to get comfortable, it had been a long day for them both, “Row has told me it needs to stay on the down-low. I just, ugh-”

Sadness took hold in Dean’s chest, “Sammy, I know it sucks. I know Mom being in PAI makes your life hard but you did choose Row and-”

A hiss rolled through the car and Dean responded with a low growl. The driver felt the tension as the car jerked to the right. Dean opened an eye to glance at Sam who was seething, “I did not CHOOSE Row.”

Sighing, Dean sat up, shit, they were doing this, fine. He shuffled forwards and grabbed his slightly cooler coffee, “Fine, I get it she’s your ‘soul bond’ but Mom is PAI,” he repeated again trying to get it to sink in, “‘Pack Against Integration’. Do you really get what that means? You’re human Sam, she hates you anyway and getting with anything that is not a wolf, or human is like kicking a sleeping demon.”

Sam’s temper subsided as quickly as it came, “I know and I know you don’t think humans can soul bond but we can!”

“I respect that, I do but Row is the had of the foxes, Sam. Not a minion, the head of the entire faction of fox shifters in the world, the entire Leash is watching her, eventually, this will get out.”

“We’re careful-”

It was Dean’s turn to get angry and it rolled from him like flames through a dry summer field, “You don’t understand Sam, you can’t. You’re not a shifter, you don’t see yourself like they do, you’re not real to them.”

“Why are you angry?”, he asked, back pressed against the leather trying to be relaxed but his human senses telling him danger was very close indeed. 

“Because I’ve spent my life protecting you from my kind and now you’re living with them and I can’t do a damn thing to make you see how dumb it is!”

The silence built a wall between them, neither knowing how to move the conversation forward without making it worse.

As usual, Sam broke first, “I, I’ll be careful Dean.”

Huffing, Dean rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, “I know you want this and I won’t stop you but you have to remember everything I taught you okay? I know you’re 26 little bro but to me, you’re always gonna be my kid brother, even if you’re starting to look older than me now.”

“Yeah, dumb human ageing,” Sam chuckled, it was a little forced but Dean smiled at the intention. It broke his heart that Sammy would only live a third of what he would, that he’d have to watch his kid brother out age him. Thankfully, a more comfortable silence took over the journey, with Sam sipping his water as they both stared out of the tinted windows. This limo thing wasn’t really his style but appearances needed keeping, plus he hated driving after such a long flight and defiantly hated driving in Europe unless it was in a jeep careening across the Scottish highlands, now that was fun. 

London rolled by slowly, it always made Dean laugh when movies showed traffic flying by in the streets of Mayfair, everything crawled at a snail's pace just like most big cities. They passed the Thames and after more time than he really wanted to think about they pulled in at the front door of their hotel. It was 6 am, early enough that the streets were quieter but as with most cities never truly deserted. Sam had booked a hotel they both enjoyed, the Mandarin Oriental in Hyde Park. It was amazing to look at, all old-world grandeur with a modern and crisp interior. Sam liked the people, he said they always did as he asked and Dean liked that there was a burger place across the street, not that the hotel didn’t do amazing food but sometimes you wanted something a little more low key. A slow drizzle had started as they climbed out onto the sidewalk, greeted by a guy in a top hat and tails. Dean enjoyed how no one really reacted to him in these places, they saw celebrities every day and knew how to keep things professional. 

Sam booked them in at reception and Dean followed the busboy to his room. They made a plan for food later, Sam was a few doors down so they went their separate ways and would meet up again in a while. Dean thanked, then tipped the luggage guy as always then sighed hard as he closed the door behind him. 

The room was modest for someone who could afford the things he could but he’d never seen the point of having a bigger room than was necessary, especially for just one night. The hotels were always happy to give him the penthouse suites for free but Dean never spent much time in the room and it seemed a waste. The bed was big enough to pass out in and the view over Hyde park made him feel at home. That’s all he really wanted, a calm space with a view of nature where he could curl up with a whiskey and his inner animal could settle. Tossing his jacket onto the chair which sat by the desk he shivered as the warmer air filled the room. It was spring in England and the day could be anything from winter cold to summer heat, today seemed to be one of those cooler misty days that felt like the world was trying to hold onto winter.  
Glancing around, he moved the armchair closer to the arched windows then pulled out his cell to check the schedule and any messages. Social media was raving about his interview and just to keep the fans happy, he took a selfie next to the window. He posted it with the tagline ‘British Premiere tomorrow night!’ with a few choice hashtags that his media people would probably add to in a few hours, another necessary evil of his profession. 

Then he crashed, his whole body was done with being upright and he fell back into the chair. It was hard-backed but comfortable, oversized and wide enough to curl up in if you wanted to, he pulled a small table over to prop his socked feet onto. The large Bed was very tempting but if he slept now then waking up in a few hours would be hard, a nap in the afternoon would work better. All this information passed through his brain in the blink of an eye, this was just his life and he was used to it. 

The interior walls of the hotel, like most, were soundproofed for their enhanced hearing and so the only real sound came from the park. It calmed him as he sat watching the morning breeze sway the branches through the misty rain. Some days he was just so tired that he could happily pack up his shit, go back to their ranch in Kansas and be done. Why did he do this again? Ah yeah, Sammy. This world man, this world was not the place to be if you were human.  
Sam had been the unfortunate runt of the litter, human in a home full of shifters. Their Mom had not been happy when the scent of human crossed her nose on the day of Sam’s birth. What Sam didn’t know and what he would never know is that their Mom handed him over to the re-homing program before their Dad could stop her. John spent the first three months of Sam’s tender life fighting to pull his son back from a human foster home. Mary had not been pleased when he finally succeeded and Dean would remember that bloody fight for the rest of his long life. It was the only time he could remember that his Dad had been more Alpha than his Mom. The memory of his Dad’s blood-soaked shirt lying by the washer still haunted him sometimes.  
Stop being morose he scolded himself and he watched the trees sway he fell into an exhausted trance. 

Dean, the voice whispered.

He twitched, aware he was almost at the point of sleep and lingering precariously at the place between. The voice called to him and he answered, “Castiel?”

The dream always started the same way, with a voice and then the memory. A memory that his therapist had always told him was a dream, that it could not be real, that it simply wasn’t possible. 

Aged 9 he’d gotten lost on a family vacation to Ireland. As a kid obsessed with the supernatural, fairy tales and myths, he’d taken the first opportunity to wander into the land known for its legends. The countryside was vast and wild, it hadn’t taken long for the scent of the hotel and his family to be washed away in the intermittent rain. Dean wandered, absorbed in the surroundings and the pull in his chest that felt like a calling. He had not felt anything like it in his life and was drawn through alien woodland by the tug of an invisible tether to his core. Somewhere down the path he turned from a human into his wolf form and proceeded to sniff and roll in every available smell. The green of the trees and the arid summer air felt close but not stifling, this place felt calm and primal, like no place Dean had ever been. He roamed for what felt like hours, adjusting his route for the tug of the invisible thread. Seeming from nowhere a hill appeared, this hill was like no other, it was the greenest and most fragrant he had ever come across, there was something unreal about it and when he described it to others he still sounded like a child lost in his own imagination. 

As a wolf, Dean was the shade of dark chocolate with white patches across his flank and blended well with the surroundings. On approaching the hill, he caught his reflection in a rock, which even as a child he knew wasn’t quite right. Rock’s were not mirrors and so he did a double-take, moving back towards the shining surface embedded in the hill. His reflection moved with him until it didn't. The mirror wolf stopped, tilting its head towards a small opening in the hill. Startled, Dean frowned but the reflection jumped playfully, reassuring him enough that he approached with caution. As he got closer a smell caught on the wind, he couldn’t have said what exactly it was but it wrapped around his stomach and had him salivating in an instant. It was as if all of his favourite food smells were infused together as if a buffet of every good food in the world awaited through the doorway no bigger than he in the shining green hill.  
Suddenly the hours of walking caught up to him and not only was he starving but exhausted. The closer he moved to the opening, the more hungry he felt, the more uninviting the forest behind him seemed and the opening more welcoming. It felt safe moving towards the shadowy hole, and before he knew it he had stepped into the opening. His feet touched a warm solid floor, he knew from the movement that it was wooden. In seconds the fog that clouded his vision cleared and he found himself in a meadow. The platform on which he stood was a bridge and over that bridge, in the centre of a beautiful clearing was a feast fit for a king. Every food Dean could have wished for lay on a large clear table which seemed to be floating in the air. Dean approached with less caution than he should, feeling safe surrounded by this warm and secure part of nature. On circling the table he could see no traps or smell any poisons, though any negative thoughts we quickly swept away. He could share this feast he thought, but with who? There was no one here, Dean was alone. An image of people flickered in his mind, three people, who were they? Then the thought was gone. The smell of the food intensified and Dean crept closer to the food and eventually took a tentative lick of something creamy sitting in a pastry case. 

“NO!”, a voice roared. 

The sound echoed around him and Dean knew that it was wrong, only cave’s echoed like that. His mind was pulled quickly back to the food and he crept closer. The fear induced by the voice was gone in an instant but left the peace of his surroundings battling with an unease that was creeping up his spine. 

“Dean!”

He paused again as the echo bounced around. 

“Wake up,” the voice called.

Dean shuffled on the warm table as a shiver tore through his body. Cold shook his extremities like a seizure and the surroundings no longer seemed as solid. The field began to waver, the food became flat as if on a television screen. He shivered again, this time he could feel how cold he was, so cold. As he shuffled the world felt wrong, in his mind Dean was upright but gravity disagreed. Gravity insisted he was lying on something cold and hard, that maybe he had been for some time. 

“Dean?”, a small voice chirped. It was the same voice as before only higher and it encouraged him to pry an eye open. After several tries, he finally was able to see and it was not the field or even the forest, the wall in front of him was obsidian stone, something akin to black crystal. 

“Okay, okay, you’re awake, good,” the voice muttered, “Can you move? Dumb Castiel, dumb of course he can't move. Where is that… ah yes.”

Dean tried to move but he felt pinned to the floor. As he struggled to no avail a tiny robin, much smaller than he’d ever seen a robin, it landed on his nose and dropped a sprig of something green onto his fur. All at once, his energy began to return and although exhaustion beat at him, he could finally move his paws and his mouth. The fear which had been subdued by whatever was happening was there suddenly and as he stood his legs backed him in the corner of the room. Glancing around, panic took over, the box was small, it was a box, not a room. The whole thing was not much larger than Dean and on the floor, there was a tiny hole, Dean assumed from where the bird had entered. 

“Dean?”, the bird chirped. 

A bird shifter? Dean thought but asked, “Where am I?”

The bird moved with a jump to the hole in the floor and replied, “I will explain when we are out of here, but right now we must leave. They will soon find out you are awake and then things will become unpleasant. Do you trust me, Dean?”

Warmth spread throughout Dean’s body, the tug he’d felt through his forest walk lead here, to this bird. It was like being showered in the heat of the summer sun while bathing in a cool stream and the panic began to subside. He didn’t want to trust anything right now but he couldn’t stay here, this place felt wrong. 

Nodding, he replied, “Yeah, okay, I just want to leave.” 

“Okay, this will be strange for you but we have no time to teach you, so I am sorry, this will feel… uncomfortable,” the robin paused, “I’m Castiel by the way.” 

Castiel flitted quickly towards Dean’s paw and pecked his fur hard. It took him by surprise and he yelped as in a second his body disappeared, vision fading and becoming narrow until the tiny robin seemed the same size as him. Huh, he thought, the robin is huge and the hole is huge, wait, no that's not right. 

“I have imbued you with the knowledge of this form, follow me,” Cas said jumping towards the hole. 

Dean caught his reflection in the reflective surface of his prison wall, a robin stared back. Panic lit a fire his gut but Cas’ calming voice called out, “Fly now. We do not have time Dean, panic later.”

It pushed him towards the hole and the flew through knowing instinctively how to open his wings as they fell. They beat through the air with precision and purpose, Dean following Cas as if his life depended on it and it probably did. They spiralled upwards and around corners, then through fields and in and out of caves, past animals Dean had never seen and places he couldn’t have described even his if young brain had known the words. Where was he? Cas lead them further and finally, they flew into a shadow which felt sticky, muddy as if it wanted to hold them.

“Push through, Dean,” Cas called and Dean was sure the words we’re directly in his mind. He would think about that later but for now, he pushed his tiny body as hard as he could through the shadow until eventually, he could see light. The shadow released them without warning and they both fell unceremoniously to the floor landing in soft moss that carpeted the forest floor. Family! He had a family, surely they would be frantic? How had he forgotten them? Tears began to fall and as they did he realised he was no longer a bird but a boy. His human form ached, he felt bruised from top to bottom and his clothes felt wrong after spending what he assumed had been weeks or more in his wolf form. 

“Your people will arrive soon,” Cas’ voice cut into his thoughts. Glancing up, he saw not a bird but a boy around the same age as him who wore a tunic of some kind. Dean felt an instant familiarity with him and stepped closer.

Castiel took it as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist hugging him tightly. Sighing into Dean’s neck he pulled back and smiled, powerful blue eyes sparkling as they looking into his. 

“Where was I? What are you?” Dean asked with a blush, “I don’t understand.”

With a sad frown, Cas stepped away, his expression becoming serious as he replied, “We are part of who you were but now are not. If you speak our name we can see you and as such, I cannot afford you that, I wish for you to be safe and you are only safe if you do not know.”

“I don’t understand, how long was I gone for? Why couldn’t I remember my family?” 

“Ah,” Cas replied as he sat on a mound of moss, “You were gone only moments of time here, hours. Our realm is timeless and not, you were there for an eternity I should say. It is a help and a hinder, for more of there is inside you than they will like so you must never let them see Dean.”

Dean frowned, “See?”

“You can fly, you can swim, you are ‘other’ now and there are few of us in this realm. Few but they are here if they see you they will want you.”

“I have to hide?”, Dean asked feeling sad because he wanted to be a star.

Cas smiled and beckoned him to sit, “Not always, just the other. Be a wolf, be who you have always been, don’t let them see who you have become, it will put everyone in danger. We fled this realm, we left to reclaim what we once were and now they will hunt anything that threatens the myth.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You are changed, you can change,” Cas replied.

Dean was sure his emotions weren’t right because he was awfully calm, “You mean the bird? I can do that again?”

Cas nodded, “And more.”

There was a short silence while Cas let the gravity of it sink in. All animals had one form, wolves, foxes, bears, everything. Nothing could be what it wasn’t, there was no way to change your animal, you were born as you were and that was your pack. 

“There is magic in your bones now Dean, I feel like there was always meant to be, fate is a devious mistress and I feel like we will always be connected you and I.”

Frowning Dean huffed, “Why are you talking like a grown-up?”

A bark of laughter filled the air as Cas replied, “Time, Dean. I am this and I am that” he paused, “Your family, they call for you, go now and I will visit you in the in-between.”

Dean turned towards the sounds of shrubbery being moved by large paws and when he glanced back Cas was gone. A sharp pang of loss filled him, shaking his soul like nothing a child could fathom but the sadness was broken by human hands wrapping around his waist. 

“Dean!”, Sam yelled as he threw his small weight into Dean’s torso. 

A wolf, his father, nipped at his ear, chastising his wandering.

“Dean?,” Sam asked, “Come!” His tiny hands wrapped around Dean’s while the wolf’s nose nudged at his shoulder. He was safe, his family was here, so why did he feel so sad? As they walked through the woods Dean began to forget. He would forget until much later, only seeing it in his dreams. And when the memory replayed as it did right now Dean would see Cas, older, smiling and happy. It would be nice but also it always hurt. So as he drifted he waited, waited for Cas to show up and talk their imaginary discussions that only lasted seconds in his mind. But this time, the warmth that usually came before Cas did not, it was cold and dark. Cas called to him but it was fleeting with an edge of pain.

The uncomfortable sensation shocked his mind awake. He sat in the armchair staring out onto a summers day as a gentle breeze caressed the trees. He clutched the arms of the furniture tightly in an attempt to subdue the panic creeping through his mind. Was this a sign? Was his mind was done with childish things? Was it time for him to move on? Unease settled in his chest, something telling him that this was the wrong conclusion, but before he could dwell longer a knock on the door shattered the thought.


	2. SAM: Red lips and unseen things

Sam knocked lightly on the door to Dean’s hotel room. Humans were naturally heavy-handed and Dean would probably have sensed him before he’d stepped to the door. It was a surprise that he took a few seconds to answer, and when he did, seemed shaken. 

“Are you okay?”, he asked, as Dean seemed to pull his whits together before Sam’s eyes. 

With a nod, he replied, “Yeah, just those dreams again.”

Sam was startled by the honesty, usually, it took more to get him to open up. He had planned to hit the burger place across the street hoping to get Dean to talk more about these recent dreams. Rowena had asked him to get as much information about them as possible because, she said, there was more to his past than Dean was letting on. Sam hated the deception, wished he could be open with Dean about his plan, with why he was so invested with Row and the Leash. If he knew he was working with the Coalition of United Weres’ to try and take down the PIA and his Mom, Dean would lock him away somewhere and he’d never be trusted again. Dean’s entire life revolved around keep Sam safe. Guilt swarmed in his chest and he shoved it away lest Dean sense it. No, he wouldn’t feel bad, he was doing this for Dean, he was doing this to keep his brother safe and maybe save the world. 

“I’m here if you want to talk about it.”

Dean rubbed his temples as if trying to push unwanted thoughts from his mind, “Thanks Sammy, can we just go eat?”

Nodding, he stepped into the hall. It was ornately decorated in muted tones. The high ceilings and modern art left it feeling between-time, stuck between the modern and the classical. He smiled, recognising how ‘not Dean’ this was, like most of the places they stayed, his brother always seemed a little separate. As if he’d never really left his roots in Kansas, maybe he never would and that would always be a good thing. He knew if Dean had the choice they’d stay in motels but motels didn’t have the security and privacy that high-end places were used to providing, Sam was safe here and because of that Dean would always choose to be uncomfortable. The door closed behind them, clicking shut and breaking the silence of the empty corridor.

There was no one around until they entered the elevator, which where Dean’s bodyguard Benny stood stationed. The guy was a were-panther, ex-marines and stacked. He nodded to Dean and then Sam which had always made him smile because most Alphas ignored the basic human brother of the Alpha werewolf. The doors opened and a middle-aged beta male stood tight against the wooden interior with a kid. Sam could discern Alphas from Betas and omegas, you learnt fast or died trying. The latter usually had more time for him, more patience. His standing as Dean’s manager allowed him more power than most humans and more privileges, which he would always be grateful for. The beta stayed back against the wall as Benny stepped in putting himself between Dean and the stranger. His brother smiled gently at the kid, all but ignoring the father. Sam had seen this happen so often that he knew Dean had no idea he was doing it. So, he cleared his throat, to which his brother frowned and then grimaced, realising what he’d done. It was an instinct, of course, simple Alpha over Beta dominance but Dean had always tried to be better. To rectify it he turned and smiled at the Dad, nodding briefly. The guy's brown eyes went wide and he nodded in return as the kid whispered ‘Dad, Dad, that’s batman!’ over and over. As they reached the ground floor Dean turned taking one of the small, pre-signed pictures from Sam and handed it to the kid. They kept a sample of them from all his movies in Sam’s bag just for moments like this. 

“I am the night,” Dean whispered, winking as the kid stared in awe at the picture and then back to Dean. 

There was so much joy in these small moments, this is why Dean did this work, why he put up with the fame and the ridiculous schedules because he loved bringing people joy. That kid would probably remember this for the rest of his life. It was one of the best things about this job. 

Sam loved his work even though he’d been a little, maybe a lot, manipulated into it. It had always been Dean’s plan. As soon as he’d realised that Sam wouldn't be safe in the Were community, his brother had made a decision. He would be successful, rich and powerful, that way he could keep Sam safe. Dean channelled Sam into business school, pushed him into management training and eventually an apprenticeship with a rock star’s manager who so happened to be human, a rare thing. It was clear for a long time the route Sam had to take, any deviation from it resulted in Dean’s disapproval, temper or outright pouting with a side of emotional blackmail. He wasn’t going to complain though, Dean cared and Sam loved his job. Travelling, meeting people and the added respect of being Dean’s right-hand man got him things most humans could only dream of.   
There were a handful of times that he’d been in trouble, outmatched in negotiations by Alphas, Hell, even Betas had more standing than he did and being Dean’s brother had been the clincher. Familial ties were respected, loyalty was respected.   
Everything had been great until that cold winters day in Chicago. Until then it had all been enough. 

The memory took him as they moved through the hotel. They had been to a rehearsal for Dean’s first Batman movie, the one that catapulted him to fame. It had been a long day, punctuated by dry food and bad coffee. It finished with a hike through two miles of snow or the choice to stay holed up in the studio until morning. So, they walked, trudged and shivered their way until something caught Sam’s eye. It was an Omega shelter for the homeless and abused, they were commonplace in most cities now. Civility had caught up with the Were community and they’d realised that even if it was difficult not to treat Omeg’s like trash, they should at least give them a way out of shitty situations. But it wasn’t an O looking for shelter on that fateful day, no, it was a human.   
The human man and his dog sat shivering outside the place, rocking to keep warm. A black and white collie dog sat in his lap as he stroked it. Its sad eyes stared at Sam, penetrating his soul. He stopped and stared in return, feet moving without realising it. The air filled with clouds of breath, it was so cold he could almost see it turning to ice right there. Dean had kept going, not noticing until a minute later that Sam was not beside him. 

Sam moved with purpose and stopped at the foot of the steps, “Excuse me?” he asked, startling the man. 

“Erm, yes?”

The young tone of the reply shocked him, he’d thought the man was old but in-fact he was around Sam’s age, just with a large unkempt beard. 

“You can’t get in?”

Glancing at the close door he replied, “No, they won't take humies and the only human shelter is full. Just my luck hey Bobby?” The last said at the dog in his lap. 

Something like rage came over Sam in that instant, it was built from a lifetime of being disregarded, of beaten down with words and fists. Years of pent up anger shook him, fingers curling so tight he cut his palms with his short nails. 

“Sam?” Dean asked, his tone rough with the backlash of Sam’s rage, eyes glowing wolf amber.

The human curled up upon himself, Dean was a formidable sight and it made the rage worse. Dean was good and kind but he would have walked straight past this human because he wasn’t Pack. It’s not his fault Sam reminded his rage, it’s their society, they simply don’t see humans at all except to use and exploit them. They were given the worst, most underpaid jobs and it was called charity because, well, at least they had a job right? A hundred moments of inequality beat Sam’s mind into a spiral of torment. He’d been allowed into college as a special case, Dean had wanted the best but the best only took Were’s, they’d had to fight for him to be allowed in, he’d been a prodigy, graduating at high school at 14 but still that wasn’t enough. They’d threatened to sue and eventually he’d been allowed in. There were more, so many more of them and they all flooded in until he wanted to scream and cry with the unfairness of it all but instead, he looked at the man and asked, “What's your name?”

After a moment of indecision and Dean stepping back, he replied, “Jack.”

“Jack, I’m Sam, I’m human. This is Dean, he’s not but it’s okay. You’re coming with us, right now, okay.” 

Sam was sure Dean’s eyebrow's had raised a few inches but he simply nodded, “Come on kid, we have pie.”

With that simple acceptance, Sam’s rage fell away, retreating to his past, not gone but sated for now. They had done a good thing. 

That was the day Jack became part of their circle. He’d just turned 18 and been in and out of foster care his whole life but had still managed to keep good grades. The library was his only consistent peaceful place amongst foster homes littered with other kids. He’d found sanctuary there and no one would argue it since he stayed quiet and did his chores. So, when Dean offered to send him to college after his first big check came in, Jack cried, said no and then accepted after Dean had scowled. As repayment, Jack went into marketing and film to find a way to help Dean maintain his dreams. Now Jack was their media guy, he also was the liaison for the publicist and their stylist. The three of them had since been inseparable and Dean had made sure that as humans they were treated with respect no matter who they were dealing with, sometimes it works, sometimes it didn’t but at least he tried. 

Their lives had been amazing since. Dean only became more famous, the money rolled in and Dean was fair and they got paid handsomely. So much so, that Sam had a huge sum of money now because he never really had to spend his income. 

Everything had been going smoothly once again until Dean booked this latest movie. The company Dean was filming with were some of the worst Were’s he’d ever met. It was Hell working with them. They ignored Sam and Jack whenever they could get away with it, treated them like slaves and there was always some backhanded comment flying their way.   
It all came to a head one afternoon as Sam left for Dean’s trailer. An older woman was screaming at a younger one. Sam could tell they were both Were’s and stopped, hoping he wouldn’t have to intervene because he would be hurt if it got physical, they were part animal so it probably would.  
The older one screamed until anger got the best of her and she slapped the other woman hard in the face, the Omega fell to her knees sobbing, begging for her to stop. He realised at that moment how he and Jack had been protected. They may have it bad but no one would touch them because Dean was a High Alpha. He was automatically highest ranking in almost any situation and that saved them from, well, this, right here. It clicked into place that the omegas suffered just as the humans did but as he was about to intervene a tiny red-haired woman stepped in front of the beaten omeg’. 

“Kala! Stop that right now,” she hissed, a Scottish lilt bringing something interesting to the words.

Immediately the air around them stilled then began to throb with power. Kala shrank in on herself, even though the other woman was near a foot shorter and hadn’t moved an inch. 

“Mistress, I didn’t know- of course… but it was being insubordinate-”

The ‘Mistress’ sighed, “Well doesn’t that make two of you?”

Sam recognised her though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. She was important, he knew that and she exuded power as only a High Alpha could. The only thing keeping Kala from turning into a whimpering mess at the woman's feet was her pride.   
He watched as the small powerhouse dismissed her minion and drew the omega to their feet. It happened in slow motion for Sam because it was something he’d never seen, an act of kindness from High alpha to Omega… well he’d seen Dean do it but no one else. She brushed them off and whispered something as tears fell from their eyes. And as she turned, she stopped to look at Sam, then stepped closer. With the close of the distance, he could see her youthful appearance hid decades of age. She looked in her late 30’s but was probably closer to 60, she stood with a confidence that only older Alphas had. There was no false bravado here, she knew she was powerful and didn't need to prove it.

“You, are the Winchester brother,” she accused, playfully. 

Without a thought he grinned, “That would be me, but how do you know that?”

It was a defence mechanism. He’d learnt to always be happy first because people liked happy. Happy would usually get you underestimated and overlooked, sometimes it was simply about survival. In this case, Sam was in awe, slightly intimidated and wanted her to like him. The fact that she knew his name was astounding, maybe she followed Dean on social media? It wouldn’t be the weirdest thing, even High Alphas were people. His internal babbling was annoying so he stopped to admire the woman some more. Her pants suit was expensive, Sam had been around enough of his Mom’s stuff to know that her outfit probably cost more than their first car. The bright red of the material and her lipstick should have drowned out the ferocity of her flaming mane but it did the opposite, she looked amazing and terrifying. 

“I have had some… dealings with your mother over the years.”

Sam froze as her words landed, “You know my Mom?”

The woman moved like liquid silk, her high heels silent on the concrete. Stepping the last few paces towards him, she closed the gap to less than a few feet. 

“Yes, I am Rowena MacLeod. High Alpha of the Leash, the largest fox pack in the world.”

The last part wasn’t required, everyone knew what the Leash was but Sam realised she was trying to impress him. Huh, weird day. He smiled as something fluttered in his stomach, “Hi, I’m Sam… er… regular human. It was nice, what you did for the Omega, that woman was-” He stopped, realising he felt too at ease, she wasn’t someone he should be relaxed around and immediately glanced to Dean’s trailer, “I should go.” Yet his feet didn’t move.

Rowena stepped closer, waited for him to nod his permission and then ran the tip of her dainty nose along his lapel. It took several seconds as she breathed deeply of his scent. Her long lashes fluttering shut, eyes rolling to white as she swayed on the spot. “You smell like summer and sandalwood.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just stayed very still. 

“Sam?” she asked, tentative now as if all the Alpha power had been exhaled in the scenting of his clothes, “Would you have dinner with me? In private?”

Again, today was being weird and he had no idea what to say, he wanted to with every fibre of his being but could he? Suspicion reined as he asked, “Why? I’m human.”

Laughter burst from her red lips, “Because I like you. I don’t discriminate but it would have to be… discreet.”

He knew what she meant, she had an image to uphold. Dating a human, if that’s what this was, would be like dating an animal to her community. The irony was not lost on him. 

“Where?” he whispered, knowing she would hear every word as clear as if he’d shouted.

“I believe the Hotel I’m staying at has an entrance policy for special guests, here’s the address and my room number, come tonight when you can and we’ll order room service to my terrace.”

Swallowing hard, he nodded, “Sure.”

“Goodbye Samuel, until later.”

He’d stood there for a good minute and watched her leave until his breathing returned to normal. Then, he moved swiftly towards Dean's trailer. Of course, he told his brother immediately because they didn’t keep secrets and also, he would smell her scent on him, she’d been too close not to transfer it onto his clothes. 

“Rowena… are you serious? No Sam, no.” 

Frowning, Sam replied, “Oh my god, you thought I was asking your permission. No Dean, I was TELLING you. I know you think it’s insane but I want to see where this goes.”

To be perfectly honest, Sam knew it was a bad idea but he couldn’t get over that feeling of butterflies in his stomach, the pull he’d felt to her, he’d never felt anything like it before.

Dean’s low growl gave him pause but he’d been around this temper his whole life. Swallowing hard he glared but just past Dean’s shoulder not at him. Making eye contact with angry Alphas was a way to get your throat torn out, so he stayed calm and added, “Do not growl at me.”

So, instead of growling again, Dean slammed his fist into the trailer wall, which went through the trailer leaving a fist-sized a hole in the sheet metal. 

They both stopped, stared at the hole and then Dean’s bloody, fast healing fist and started to laugh. They broke down in hysterics, nearly rolling on the floor, and it broke some of the tension that had been building in the trailer. 

Dean propped himself on the sofa and took a breath, “I still don’t like this Sam.”

“You can’t keep protecting me Dean, I have to live my life.”

“Maybe, but just be safe okay? And if anything seems weird, just call me.” 

Nodding, Sam passed him a now cold coffee from the side. Of course, he would call but he had a good feeling about it. 

A message on his phone pulled him back into the present. They had managed to cross the street and get a table in the burger joint as he’d been daydreaming. Taking a look at the screen it read: Arrived, penthouse. ILU.  
The last made him smile,ILU code for I love you, Row was here. His reply was simple, OCUL LUT, which meant: Okay, see you later. Love you too. It had taken time for them to get used to communicating with just letters but if they needed to talk they called on row’s secure cell. She followed him wherever she could without arousing suspicion and this week was International Integration week with Row speaking on behalf of the Fox Omegas. Her Omega class was the most accepted and integrated in the world. They were based in Scotland but Row had moved to the states recently to tackle her people's oppression there, where their liberation was moving slower than she’d like. The alphas did okay but the Betas and Omeg’s were treated terribly. As foxes they were seen lower than most of the other predators, event big cats were treated better than her people and the USA which was largely populated by wolves in the north and big cats in the south. 

Since the day they met, Sam had become more and more involved in Row’s political agenda. She’d explained over their time together that there was a much more sinister world beneath their own. One that Sam had only glimpsed through the abuse that he’d suffered at the hands of the Were-animal community. One that Row had explained had more to do with eradication than anyone knew. She had people who were integrated inside these groups and some of them were governmental. The highest levels of government believed that humans, Foxes, anything that wasn’t a high predator was useless and deserved to be eradicated. Even worse they had links with his Mom’s group PIA. 

On the surface, his Mom worked as a specialist in the department of interspecies relations which gave her leeway to work with PIA under the guise of trying to get Pack against Integration to change their beliefs and cooperate more but the truth was his Mom hated anything that wasn’t Wolf-pack.   
His heart twinged at the memories just thinking about her invoked. You’d think he’d be over it by now but he’d always been treated like an object in their home, something to be moved, annoyed by and dismissed… and sometimes harmed. Though as Dean had grown, Sam had been hurt less and less. Dean had been his defender, especially after his Dad got hurt that one time, he wasn’t the same after that, he’d tried but Dean was the one that stood in her way as the claws came out. Sam rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. Even though he couldn’t physically feel the raised scars under his clothes, his fingers remembered. He knew every bump, every jagged edge of that butchered tissue, every physical reminder of where her razor-sharp claws had slid into his shoulder. His body hadn’t resisted the injury, as if he was made of paper, not blood and bone. He wished it had been paper that flew from his wound, not his warm red blood which landed across Dean’s shocked face. The red dripping gore falling from startled dark-haired brows… it was an image he wished he could erase from memory. A shudder took him over for a second as he remembered the panic in Dean’s voice when he gripped Sam’s limp hand. 

His Mom’s position had meant that the hospital didn’t think twice when a ‘hysterical’ mother claimed a deranged soul had attacked her twelve-year-old Sam in their yard. Because of this, they hadn’t tested for DNA as they usually would. They had just accepted her word. They had seen a government official screaming about her baby boy and they had done everything in their power not to get sued. 

A chill ran down his spine. It had taken weeks of recovery to get some feeling back in his hand but he had. They’d flown in specialist doctors from here in London at The Human Institute of medicine. In front of the doctors and the local press, his Mom had cried, raged and begged for justice but once the door closed, well, the abuse reprise commenced.   
The memory was painful but distant now and he was glad he didn’t have to suffer any more. But when Row had told him he could help her cause, that more kids like him could be saved, well, he jumped at the opportunity. His position with Dean allowed him exclusive access to places most people couldn't get, to the famous and privileged. The best thing was, as a human he was generally ignored, and so was a useful spy. Now his eyes were open he would notice things others wouldn't, things that he wouldn’t have noticed before. 

“Hey?” Dean prompted.

The burger place materialised around him as if he’d been in another time, another place, ”Hey.”

“You’re were in your head…”

Sam smiled softly, trying to make it go all the way to his eyes, “Yeah, just thinking about things.”

“Row messaged huh?”

“Yeah, so I’ll be crashing in her room, don’t worry if I’m not in mine.”

Dean rolled his eyes, it was playful but also annoyed. Somewhere in Sam’s daydreaming, he’d missed the ordering of burgers and his salad. He tucked in before he added, “I’m okay Dean, stop looking at me like that.”

“You rubbed your shoulder.”

“Yep.”

“You’re thinking about it?”

Sam looked up then, expression soft, “Not a lot… Just sometimes it is just there you know?”

“Yeah, it was… bad.”

“Yeah… it was.”

Wow, weren’t they the pinnacle of healthy relationships? 

“Did the studio email about my schedule for the next Movie?” Dean asked, changing the subject. 

“Yeah, I forwarded it over. Make sure you check over your list for your trailer, I think I have everything but I want to make sure.”

“Okay, I might just chill in my room today, save all the good stuff for tomorrow.”

Sam frowned but nodded, accepting the decision. It wasn’t a problem that Dean was choosing to stay in, he often did but Sam was worried about the dreams. Row had told him some strange shit over the years, most people would think she was mad but Sam had been to Ireland, he’d seen Dean appear from the forest dishevelled as of he’d been gone much longer than a few hours. He’d heard the tale of how he got lost but knew something hadn’t been shared. Some things had and he spoke of the man he saw, of the colourful places but still, something haunted his brother, something real that dreams didn’t leave behind.   
Row had said something similar. She’d shown him books so old you couldn't touch the pages with your bare fingers. Tales of old ones and winged things, of terrible and evil monsters that you hoped, were long dead. Yet, Row hoped they weren't. She hoped that the lost magic of the Fae was still alive and well because they would need the power to defeat their enemies. There was someone amongst the Leash that could see the old magics, people who had been Fae touched. Usually, it was a faint ebb from people who were more directly related to the old ones, the most powerful of the ancient race. Row had described it as a glow, or an aura which surrounded them but when their seer had seen Dean, he’d shone like a star. Magic energy had dripped from him and they didn’t know why. At first, Sam had been unsure, he still wasn’t entirely convinced of faeries and creatures of the night but he had seen enough lore to know there was a link between what the Were’s were and magic. Transforming into animals was something they still couldn’t explain with science, there was a component beyond their reach and that made him want to believe in more. If they could find the Fae, maybe they could unite the Were’s. If they could amass enough power, then they might be able to stop what was inevitably going to become a genocide or a war or probably both. 

“Sure, I’ll tell Row you said hi.”

Dean laughed into his coffee, “She won’t believe you.”

“She never does.”

Unsure of how to start the dream discussion, Sam swallowed hard and knew instantly he’d given it away.

Glancing up, Dean frowned, “You want to know about the dream?”

Sam nodded tightly hoping that he would learn something new. 

“I don’t know why you’re so interested… it was weird, the guy wasn’t there this time. It was just his voice and it was cold. Maybe that’s just my brain playing tricks. Anyway, I didn’t see the hill place this time.”

“Huh… I find it interesting that you have a reoccurring dream, it’s cool to see what changes. Maybe you could write a movie one day.”

“And play myself?”

They shared a grin and then finished their lunch with talk of his new movie. 

On returning to the hotel they parted at the elevator and Sam went upstairs to the penthouse. Row always liked a terrace or a larger balcony, it was a tradition of sorts, they would likely have dinner under the stars later. He headed to her room, paused as her security detail spotted him and then continued to the door. 

“Samuel,” Mills muttered before moving from the doorway. 

“Jody.”

She scowled at the casual use of her first name and the short cut of her hear fell forward as she glowered, “One day I’m going to eat you.”

“Promise?” he replied with a grin, knowing he could get away with most things where Jody Mills was concerned. That particular urge to annoy Row’s fearsome and well-trained bodyguard came from having an overprotective big brother who had a guard. It was a small power he had being Row’s love and he exploited it every chance he got. Maybe it was petty, yeah it was petty but sometimes you had to take the small wins.

The sound of snapping teeth followed the door as he closed it. The smell of lavender and coffee hit him as he entered the room. Closing the door he admired the large but well-designed room.

“Wee one, you shouldn’t annoy her too much.”

Sam grinned as he walked to the overstuffed sofa, “You know calling me wee one weirds me out Row.”

“But you are to me,” she laughed, “would you rather I called you bunny?”

“Ugh, no…”

“Then Wee-one it is.”

Rolling his eye’s, Sam removed his boots and lay down with his head in her lap, kissing her soft lips as the went. She began running her hand through his hair and used the other to turn on the huge TV to a show she liked. He wasn’t there for the TV, just the company, so took his phone out and began scrolling through work messages. There was one from Jack saying that he’d received a few new offers for Dean, one was a modelling contract which made him smile. Jack had emoted it with laughing faces because they both, knew while Dean would probably take it as the money was insane, he’d hate every minute of it. The other was an interesting historical piece based in Ireland. Sam did a double-take on the date, that was next month, maybe Jack had misread it? He replied and Jack responded quickly saying he’d call in a second. A few moments later the cell rang. 

“Hey, just checking on that?”

Jack moved something in the background making a rustling sound, “Yeah, so I was thinking, they have that strike coming up and this thing, well, is Dean sitting reading from a script and talking about mystical stuff. It’s easy money and with a private jet we should be able to do the back and forth easily.”

Thinking it over Sam agreed, the time frame should be doable, “Sure, I totally forgot about the strike. You checked his-”

“Yes Sam, I checked his contract. There are no conflicts, he’s not missing anything and their release date is well after the movie.”

“Sorry man.”

“Don’t worry, I know you’re just being thorough.”

“But still… anyway, how is Bobby?”

“Good!,” Jack smiled, Sam could hear it through the phone, “Bobby Jr is good too.”

Recently Jack had brought a puppy, Bobby was getting older and they could all see Jack preparing for the day he would have to let him go, it was sad but that was life. With that, they exchanged goodbyes and hung up. It did strike him as odd that he’d been thinking of Ireland, of magic and now Dean would be going back. 

“Row… you didn’t by chance arrange some work for Dean in Ireland did you?”

She stilled, it was a fraction of a second and if Sam hadn’t grown up around his brother being so powerful he would have missed it. Annoyance flared in his chest, “Row! You said you wouldn’t interfere.” He moved from her lap to stare at her. 

“Well, we need him to go back… there was an incident.”

“An incident?”

“Pam felt something…” she frowned, “a disturbance, she called it.”

“Like, in the force?”

It as Row’s turn to glare, “Funny Samuel, but similarly. She feels the life energy of the world, and the magics and she felt something substantial. Something is wrong and Dean is the only one we know linked to the magic. He is fated to bring it into the world once again.”

“We don’t know that Row.”

“Why else would he be bathed in magic wee-one?”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know, just lucky?”

She rolled her eyes so hard Sam thought she’d disappear into another universe, “I know this is difficult for you, I know you don’t see it the way we do but this could be the answer, Sam. We are linked with the Fae, I just know it, they could be the answer to everything.”

“Or they could be insane…”

“Maybe but anything is better than the darkness that is brewing beneath our so-called civilisation. My ancestors fought our chains, I will not go back to them because the wolfed deem themselves superior and we don’t have the numbers to fight them outright.”

“I know Row…” he stopped to hug her and she let him, “He’s just, he’s my brother and I don’t want him hurt.”

“We will do our best to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

“I know.”

Silence surrounded them but it was he who broke it a few minutes later, “Fine, I’ll talk to him about going.”

“Thank you but I know you, there is something you’re omitting.”

“He… he said the dream was different.”

Startled, she urged him to explain.

“Something about the man not being there and it feeling wrong, he was shaken Row… maybe your Seer is right?”

“Yes, it can’t be delayed any longer we have to get Dean back there. Maybe his Fae guardian is in trouble?”

“Maybe,” he replied and sat with that thought for a while after she went back to her show. Did Dean have a guardian? Was he like the knights of old who had magical support to help them win wars? Was there something bigger his brother was wrapped up in that he didn’t know about? That may be even Dean didn’t understand yet? Maybe. 

As he settled back down, something changed in the air. A breeze caressed his hand, and though he was sure it was the air conditioning, it left a faint tingle on his skin. Warmth spread to his chest and was gone in an instant. His mind pushed it away, dismissing it as random but it was as if something thanked him. He went back to his emails but if he’d chosen to listen then maybe he would have felt it. He would have felt something ancient and unseen watching expectantly from the shadows, the pained soul that needed help and a powerful force fighting to find them before it’s plans fell to ruins. Yes, they were watching, whether Sam believed in them or not.


	3. CAS: Grime and punishment

The window he tried to peer from was covered in grime and wasn't that just the metaphor of his life right now?

“Castiel? They need you,” his brother called.

Moving was difficult but he answered, “I’m coming.” Using the table as leverage, he dragged to his feet. The kitchen fire slowly dwindled to embers, the warmth fading as he moved away. They didn’t need the warmth, of course, the temperature rarely changed in faerie but the fire was enjoyable all the same. This is where he worked now and had since the incident. He had been stripped of his military rank and demoted. Even being a prince of the Unseelie Court hadn’t been able to save him this indignity. By day he was a servant, made to bow and scrape at the feet of his kin. At night he planned what he would do once he could see Dean once more.

Turning, he knelt, picking up the wine barrel to refill the glasses and everything hurt. Part of his punishment was that his magics were limited, that included healing. He had let the chosen one go, oh they had been insane with rage when he let Dean go. Every day since, he had been beaten, taunted and made to live like one of the lesser folk. But those who punished him would never understand, he had always had a soft spot for everything that was not strictly kin, the mortals. The Faerie court had a superiority complex because to be a fairy was to be more, better. Yes, they had trapped themselves in a dying realm and sure, it would take millennia for their magic to become obsolete but did they care? No. Sacrificing their ties to the mortal world had damaged them beyond what any of them believed could be possible but it was worth it to feel superior. There was a flow of magic from this world to the mortals, one that was like a river moving in and out of time and space. It pulled mortal energy through their world and back creating The Spark. The collision of the two energies created the basis of all magic, of life, of existence. Without it, they would all die eventually. The knowledge was considered a myth but Cas knew, he could feel it. Ironically, the thing that could save them was the thing most of them hated more than anything, mortals. 

“Cas, seriously, you know they hate waiting. I’d like to eat today.”

“I know Gabe but we don’t need to eat, you know that right?”

Gabriel moved into the light of the magical lamps, his once perfect robes were dirty and shredded. It was a spell, part of the punishment, if the spell was undone they would be as perfect as when they were willed into existence but as with all things here, appearances needed to be maintained and they were slaves. Slaves had rags. His brother’s bare feet were filthy as they crossed the room to help him, long hair matted with grime and sweat.   
Frowning, he replied, “Yes Cas, I know but I get very little pleasure now as it is. Their scraps are my only source of happiness. If you used your energy on healing and not contacting that half breed, we would get out of here much faster.”

He was talking about their escape plan, one they’d been working on for a long time, ”I know but Dean, he needs to know I’m here.”

“Oh yes, he’s the saviour, he will break down the magical wall and save us from our mortal ends. What if he isn’t Cas? Huh, What then?”

“The others think-”

Gabe turned on him, “Yes! And the others threw us in here! The others make us beg for food Cas. The others decided that the next millennia will be our punishment for your whimsy.”

The last made Cas angry, “Whimsy?! Really Gabe? They sought him out, they knew who he was. They knew that they were seeking him in the mortal realm and that coming here would start the process, they wanted to stop him. They wanted him, not me. They wanted to drain the life from him and reinforce the barrier, it will be the end of our race. You know that.”

“Is one mortal worth all this?” he asked, hand outstretched as he pointed towards their work station.

“Yes,” Cas sighed, “I felt it, something, as soon as he stepped foot on our soil Gabe. It was fate that I was on duty that day, fate that I was the one to watch him find the mound. We are connected he and I, he needs protection. He has no idea what is coming for him and if SHE finds him… he will die.”

Grabbing the wine, Gabe rolled his eyes, “Neither do you! We don’t even know if the shining one still has power in the mortal realm.”

“Now you’re in denial. It’s not a coincidence that there are a few small portals still scattered around and only a few can see them. It’s a fail-safe so they can retain their power and they have to be stopped before they take all the magic left in the mortal realm. We have to drop the barrier before the magic in faerie ends too, neither can survive-”

“-We don’t know that's what they’re doing.”

“Yes, we do. Father said-” Gabe cringed and Cas knew he’d overstepped but continued, “he said that the Selie had wanted the war to end that way, that it was no coincidence that the Queen of the golden court had been in mortal space when the portals closed.”

“And look what happened to him? They threw him out, stripped most of his magic and exiled him to live amongst them.”

“Which is why we have to finish opening that door and get there!”

“Then stop using your power to swoon over the mortal!”

Cas stared at him, it was an argument they’d had a lot recently. They were so close and Cas had reduced his dream calls to the smallest fragment’s of time and power but still, it was wasting energy he’d need. Neither broke the silence as they continued to work, driven by the spell that buzzed like a fly in their minds.  
Gathering the wine and bread rolls, they made it into the hall as the meeting began. 

“I don’t believe that he is still alive,” one of the high court said, not a glance spared for him and his brother. Even as they moved through the Hall no one turned, it was if they didn’t exist. He knew they were talking about his dad before anyone motioned his name.

“Charles was stripped of his power before being kicked out,” another said, “He would have been killed by the Queen, she would have been waiting for him, her spies are everywhere.”

Cas cringed inside as they argued but kept his expression neutral.

One of the others added, “I believe you underestimate our king, none here are strong enough to strip him of the entirety of his formidable power and lest ye forget, oh high annoying ones, that he gets his power from the darkness. He is alive, I am sure.”

The fighting spiralled off as they left their wares and exited the room. They argued about this a lot and never came to a consensus. Cas wasn’t sure whether it was good or bad that they couldn't decide if his father was dead or not. A thousand years living as a mortal? He couldn't imagine it.   
Better get used to it, a small voice whispered in his mind, that's where you’ll be living once you escape from here. A shiver ran down his spine as he followed Gabe out to the meadow.   
They had a small window of time every day where they could say they were gardening for food but in actuality, they would move to the barrier that bordered the gardens. It was as close as it got to their homes and was the point of origin of the barrier spell that locked them away from the mortal realm. To the side was a small opening which they had been working on for a long time. What annoyed Gabriel is that they’d almost done it, they were almost out. They could have gone to find their father and then Dean had shown up and the hole they used to let him out was sealed and reinforced. It took their collective power and about 20 years give or take to create a hole big enough for them to pass through in their bird forms. It probably would have been less but Cas had kept visiting Dean, watching over him and doing what he could to maintain the protection spell he’d placed on him long ago. It had faded, of course, Fae magic did that in their world but Dean was special and somehow his aura had bonded with the spell keeping it alive with only a trickle of power from Cas. There were many questions he wanted to be answered, that was one of the biggest.   
They stood next to the shimmering wall, the castle mound of the high court sat in the distance. They were alone but their time was limited and someone would come looking soon. 

“Cas, focus please?”

Turning to glance at the hole Cas replied, “Sorry…”

They stared intently at the break in the barrier, concentrating their energy like a wave, willing to widen. At the moment it was big enough to get their fingers through but their bird forms could only go so small, once their fist could fit it would be big enough. That would take another month. As the solstice approached Cas’ power would grow and if he focused he could make sure they were out of here soon. After an hour they were drained and trudged slowly back to the mound. Cas knew they were privileged, that they could only attempt this because of their father's power. As princes of the court, they were strong and had an enhanced ability to commune with the magic that sustained their world. Though all of them had been greatly diminished, their line was still strong. None of the others would have been able to achieve this feat once let alone twice. It also helped that Gabe was furious at being treated like the help, his anger fuelled his power and gave them the boost they needed to keep the barrier open. No, this was no small thing and this time they needed to succeed. 

They arrive at their home as dusk set in, they had been allowed to live in the family mound which was luxurious in its usual state but magics had reduced it to age and grime which no amount of cleaning would remove and he hated it. He always felt dirty and even when he sat in the waterfall to clean, he found himself grime-covered by morning.   
Thankfully when they left to go into the mortal realm he could once again be free of this perpetual filth. 

He followed Gabe into their sitting room and sat on the oversized chair that framed the fireplace. Gabe perched on the bench that lined one of the windows, rubbing his soot-covered hands into even filthier hair. 

“I can’t wait to be clean,” Cas whispered not realising he’d verbalised it.

“Yes, the first thing I’m going to do is find a waterfall…”

“I think they call them showers in the mortal realm”

Gabe frowned, “Like rain?”

“Yes, but they’re inside boxes within their dwellings.”

“Huh, how odd.”

Grinning, Cas thought about the snippets he’d seen of the mortal realm, he found it fascinating. Boxes on wheels, boxed that flew, boxes containing food and other things they needed. Boxes to live in and boxes to be watched, even boxes for people, both dead and alive. The obsession with boxes was strange but he supposed, efficient. He’d watched Dean over the years interacting with these things and with others. He’d enjoyed the time that Sam spent with them, and thought it was fitting that Dean protected his brother just as Cas protected Gabriel. He had been confused in the beginning, unsure why Dean spent so much time making sure that Sam was well, he was only a human and as such his life span would be over in a fraction of Dean’s and even less of Cas’ but he had seen compassion and love in Dean’s efforts. Unlike his brethren he saw this as something to be revered, it went against the very nature of the changeling species. Weres they called themselves, they had inherited the ruthlessness of the Unseelie and Seelie alike. They cooperated best with their own and so anytime Cas saw them going against their nature he was pleased, they had become better than their ancestors who still bickered with regards as to who was better and refused to cooperate over anything short of mutual destruction or prejudice. 

Cas smiled, “Yes, I think you’ll find it interesting over there brother.”

“It’s time?” Gabe asked, staring at a loose brick in the wall. 

Cas’ stomach lurched, yes it was time for the ritual. Gabe moved the chunk of stone and reached inside to remove a blanket, taking a deep breath, he laid it on the table in front of Cas. They had done this every day since the plan had been in place, it had been locked away in their fathers' vault but nothing was safe since his magic had been removed from this plane, so they had hidden it in plain sight. The object was only a few inches around but they could feel it as if it was much larger. Waves of disturbance flowed as he moved the enchanted material to expose it. It always amazed him how this small sphere, smaller than an eyeball, how something so natural and normal could affect them so badly. Iron, pure iron. Cas suspected it had been forged in the mortal realm as the Fae rarely went close enough to iron to mine and forge it and forging it had been outlawed long ago, not even the trolls dared incur the wrath of the high court where this particular metal was concerned. Taking a deep breath he reached for it, like pushing through the mud after a heavy rain, he groaned as the sphere resisted him. The burning began as his fingers captured it but then ebbed away after a few seconds as he focused on absorbing some of the iron. They had been building a resistance too it. That was the entire point of this exercise. When they first began they had needed to move it on a plank of wood, touching it had been… unpleasant. After Cas finished, Gabe repeated the same and they both sat sweating after it was safely returned to its spot, which was a feat because Fae rarely sweat. 

“You said we shouldn’t encounter it like that in their world?” Gabe 

“No, usually it’s diluted, well from what I’ve been able to see and they have something called Alergeez I think, so we can say we have one of those.”

“Alergeeez?”

“Yes, where their bodies shut down if there is something toxic but they’re typically non-toxic to the rest of the population.”

“So, defective? We have to say we’re defective… great.”

“It is a small price to pay brother.”

Gabe frowned, nodding tightly, “better than a thousand years of this.”

Cas couldn’t agree more, anything was better than living like this, “Oh and we’ll have to lower our magical field, our influence will be noticed should we not.”

“I understand, can’t have mortals falling at our feet. Though-”

“No, Gabriel, we are not going there to be gods.”

“Fine,” he huffed, though his eyes shone with mischief. 

Cas was still unsure of how much of a good idea taking his brother was but he wouldn’t leave him here to die a slow dirty death. 

They relaxed into their seats as much as they could, the fire dancing in the ebbing glow of daylight. Cas found himself drifting, sleep pulling at him like an unruly child. The Fae rarely slept but with their magic dwindling it seemed to be something that happened more often. Should he risk contacting Dean? It would take him a day or more to recover and Gabe would be mad but their last encounter had been less than optimal. He’d had a run-in with one of the court, the result had been painful and in his anguish, he’d reached for Dean, a mistake, not what he’d wanted to happen. He had to make it right, reassure him. Sleep pulled and he surrendered. He directed his magic through the bond he’d formed with his mortal, like a tether, he pulled until he found his goal. The connection was always flimsy, like looking through fog. He found Dean lying in a bed in a hotel room, where he spent most of his days. 

“Castiel?”

The rough tones soothed something in Cas’ chest, “I’m here.”

Dean was between sleep and waking. Much time had passed since Cas' last visit, it was hard to keep a tally, their time was so different from the mortal realm. The room was different, the space felt different, further away than London, much further. Cas settled in, his essence caressing Dean’s essence for emotions, soothing them, making him feel safe and wanted. He was expending more energy than he should but he could sense Dean’s anguish from their last visit together, worry, pain and he couldn’t abide it. 

“I am well Dean, do not worry.” 

Dean mummed something in response, sleep making it unintelligible, so Cas focused on his subconscious, poking magically for the information. Images assaulted him, flying machines, papers, Sam and lastly, the rolling hills of his motherland in the mortal realm, Ireland. Dean was returning to Ireland. Cas woke, startled. 

Gabe was already frowning, “You’re weak, what did you do?”

“He’s coming back, he’s going to be in Ireland, soon.”

“Well, that is helpful, at least we won't have to hunt him down.”

Cas returned the frown as he melted into the chair, fatigue biting at his heels, “Can you not use the word ‘hunt’ and Dean in the same sentence.”

“Fine, but it’s a good thing that he’s here, we don’t know who or what is going to be waiting on the other side,” Gabe stared as if trying to examine Cas’ aura.

“Stop it,” he huffed, “Save you power, mine will come back soon.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, deciding a crack in the wall was much more interesting than admitting he was trying to help. 

“Sure,” he sighed. Silence filled the room as Cas drifted into the back of his mind, he needed quiet to replenish the energy he’d lost and it would take days, it was time they didn’t have. It was a good thing they had an ace up their sleeve. 

“We need to prep the ritual, we have everything don’t we?”

Gabe nodded, “Yes, we just need to draw it out.”

Cas nodded, eyes closed, he took a moment to visualise the Ogham layout in his mind. The lines would look like chicken scratches to the unknowing eye or tallies of lines counting down the days but to them it was language. The old ones used it, even their brethren had near forgotten existed. Over time they had spoken in many tongues of humans. Mixing their races had formed necessity to speak the Renascence languages that were forming and the tribal languages of old. So, they hoped, if they formed their ritual of old words then they would be overlooked. 

“Start today when we have our break, do what you can with the portal, it should be near enough to what we need, for now, focus on the writings, they need to be complete. It all needs to happen at the same time or someone will feel it and stop us. We need the extra power so we’re not depleted.”

“I can tell you are exhausted,” Gabe muttered, “I know the plan Cas, no need to reiterate.”

Sighing he apologised, “I know, I just… we’re so close…”

“Sleep, I’ll cover your duties until you can stand,” Gabe muttered as he left for the kitchens. Cas barely heard it, he was already drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

Time passed, he wasn’t sure how much but it wasn’t long. Waking was hard and standing was harder but his absence would be noticed the longer he was away. Magics that kept them in check pushed in his mind. It was uncomfortable and the urge to make it stop almost overwhelming but he refrained. Using any magic right now would leave him useless for the rest of the day. Maybe this is what being mortal felt like, it was supposed to be a simulation of mortality, a punishment, but it let him know how Dean felt when he finished a long day, made him feel closer to his mortal love.   
He was unsure of how they were going to fair in the mortal realm, they had both been young when they last visited, millennia ago in human terms. They had dipped in and out of course and their father exposed them to human culture occasionally but had tried to make it seem unappealing. The reasons for that he kept to himself. Publicly, he always fell to leniency with mortals, stating them too stupid to know what they were doing. Their short life spans led to a lack of wisdom and which lead to bad choices guided by untamed emotions. Cas now understood his fathers intent, care. He wanted our kind to leave the humans be and that was not something they were known for, though the Seelie were better at it.  
The Unseelie were known for their warlike nature, for being ugly or darker in temperament but over time and through intense study of lost texts he’d begun to understand that their nature was not set, they were simply more honest than their Seelie brethren, maybe quicker to temper or punish but also they would not twist each other into knots with games. Punishments were inclined to be annoying and often humiliating rather than painful, though on occasion pain was the only way to hammer home a lesson. Yes, there were differences but they were smaller than many of even his kin believed. 

Pulling himself back to the present, Cas drove his feet towards the kitchens where Gabe was finishing chores. The kitchen was spotless because and only because the food was prepared here, only here could they clean their hands because the spell allowed. It was a relief. Though disease never plagued the fae, most simply didn’t wish to taste grime in their meal and for that he was thankful. 

“We’re nearly done and then we can go,” Gabe whispered as the door closed behind Cas. 

Nodding, he got to work and although time passed slowly he kept going until every dish was washed. Once done they walked casually toward their spot, never hurrying, never drawing attention, moving slowly and with a specific lack of purpose. They always changed their route and stopped to admire the flowers which Cas delighted in even though it was part of their ruse. They worked on the spell work slowly, taking breaks to wander and avoid looking as if they were doing anything at all. As they worked Cas could feel it, the spell coming together in pieces. A line added was like slotting keys into their enchantment, building the foundations of this powerful spell. He’d found it in a book, one he thought lost to time. It would pull power from the mirror of the words, in this instance, they had drawn the echo underneath the chairs in the meeting room of the council. As they completed the spell, power would be drawn from them a little at a time. They would feel drained but not unusually so and the power would be stored in a piece of amethyst which Cas had left under the centrepiece of the table. It would draw their power in like a magnet and when Cas needed it he could tap into it from here in the garden. They had timed their exit with a council meeting so that with the pull from the stone he could also draw their energies. They would be left unconscious for a few minutes giving them enough time to escape. A breach in the barrier always alerted the council first and with them sleeping, there should be no issues with their crossing. The other benefit was that the leftover power would be enough to close the hole and leave them with a clean escape. 

Everything was going perfectly. They maintained their routine for weeks, and they were only a day away from their final escape. Cas was going over the spell, double-checking that everything was in order. The tiniest issue would spark a catastrophic chain reaction that would likely result in their deaths, if not by the deadly shock wave that even a Fae couldn't recover from, then being slaughtered by their kin for disobedience and neither option was appealing.   
As Cas erased an extra line from the row he had stared at intently for the last 20 minutes, he felt a presence at his back. 

“Castiel…”

No, he thought, not now, we’re so close. Taking a deep breath he turned on the intruder. She stood to his chest, short for a Fae, probably because she was part lesser Fae, they were usually shorter but it wasn’t exact. Her fiery mane brushed the floor like a cape and fluttered gently in an invisible breeze that only affected her. She was powerful for one of the lesser folk, he’d seen her around but only now he was this close could he see her. She was a slave of the council, which member he was unsure. Guilt swamped him, he should know, he had ignored her just as all the others had. 

“Yes?”

She shuffled, settling her feet into the moss littering the floor. Daises spring up around her heels as she raised her chin in defiance, “Take me with you.”

Cas heart raced, “I don’t understand?” he said feigning ignorance. 

She frowned and he saw it then, the shimmer. It was a glamour that covered her skin, it took a lot of magic for the lesser folk to maintain and he wondered why she wasted it on him. He didn’t care how she looked and he was no one, well, still a prince of faerie but demoted, maybe that was it? Maybe, something was very strange and the knowledge that he couldn’t see yet niggled at the back of his mind willing him to understand.

“Why do you hide?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Flinching, she dropped her gaze to the floor, “How… how did you see? No one can see…”

It was Cas’ turn to frown, “I am a prince, I can see through glamour, it is a deception and I see through all deceptions by my kin.”

“Oh,” she replied, “I forgot…” Tears welled in her eyes and with that, the glamour broke. The perfect skin that had shone like diamonds in a clear river was gone, only a sickly pallor remained. 

His heart hurt for her, she had been harmed. The skin that he could see was slashed and torn, he assumed by nails because nothing else tore like that. The welts were raw, even the partially healed ones, which meant someone had cast a spell on her to keep them from completely healing. It wasn’t unusual for this method to be used to keep slaves in line but it made him shudder still. Maybe he’d spent too long in Deans head because this seemed… horrifying. 

As she fell to her knees he reached toward her, catching her shoulders as she landed, “What did you do to warrant this?”

Rage flared from the small woman, and he felt it, the thing that was bothering him as she replied, “Warrant? What did I do to warrant this? I read.”

“You-Read?”

“Yes,” she hissed through growing sobs, “I read.”

“Why did that-”

Cutting him off she met his gaze, “Because I am lesser,” she spat, as if it were bile, “I shall not read, I shall not learn, I shall spend the millennia I live cowering like an animal at her feet.”

He knew then, knew who she was referring too, a most formidable member of the council, even uttering her name could bring her forth so he resisted. 

“I… I have to be free of her… I cannot live any more like this…”

Dropping to his knees he asked, “And why do you think I can save you?

“I see you Castiel, you have touched them, the mortals, more than the rest, even more than Gabriel. You have a taint in your aura… no not a taint, a thread. It winds in and out of your soul like a silver flame, it goes out. Outside the barrier, out into their world. The magic will end out there, she has no power out there because she will remain here. I know your spell, I have read it, I recognise what you’re trying to do and I want you to take me with you.”

That scared him, he hadn’t known the connection was visible, shouldn’t have been to anyone with-. He looked at her harder, and a second glamour shimmered, so, with a tiny mental push, he cracked it. Now he could see, her blood was royal. Royals could recognise it in each other if it wasn’t being masked and she had dropped all of her protections in her rage so it was only the original old spell protecting the knowledge. She twitched but didn’t acknowledge what he’d done, did she know? It was rude to imply someone didn’t know their heritage so he stayed quiet but approached the other issue, “There are few who can see soul ties… you are part Seelie.”

She stilled, like pray that was trying to hide in the forest. “Will you kill me now?” she asked as he felt her protections fall back into place. 

“No, but I will take you with me.”

Her head snapped up, wide green eyes shone with disbelief, “You will?”

“Gabriel will probably murder me but yes, I will take you.”

Fear shattered her hope and he realised she thought he was serious, yes, he had been spending too much time inside Dean’s head, sarcasm was not his kin’s forte. “I jest,” he said with a smile, “My brother will not be pleased but I lead, not him.”

“Isn’t he your elder?” she asked.

“Yes, but I am more powerful.”

The explanation was accepted with a nod, she stood and dusted off her impossibly clean robes, “I am Charline.”

“We leave tomorrow Charlene, be back here in time for the council meeting.”

“I will,” she replied, and left on silent footsteps. 

Sighing heavily, Cas checked one final time that all was well and left for his family home. Telling Gabriel was not going to be pleasant. What was that phrase the humans used? Damned if you do, damned if you don’t? Yes, he was damned either way. The breeze caressed his skin as he walked. The sun bathed the land as always. He smiled, feeling a soft press against his hair as if being patted, the fates were pleased with him and that was a good sign. The weather never really changed here, only if the fates were upset with you did you feel the cold, only if you had strayed from your designated path and Cas had never felt the cold. The mortal realm, however, was always changing, just another thing to get used to he supposed, would the fates abandon him when he fled this place? He really wasn’t sure. 

It was strange to think he may never see this realm again after tomorrow. The thought caught him off guard and as he genuinely considered what that meant, his footsteps slowed. Taking his time, he took long deep breaths of faerie air, it always tasted like lavender to him. His feet sank into the ground, met by the soft moss that grew over most of the land. Clouds floated lazily by and over the way, Demi-Fae frolicked around the edge of the lake. It made a wistful smile fall to his lips. This was his home, he would miss it. 

“Is it done?” Gabriel asked as he walked through the door. 

Cas froze, guilt evident but he nodded. a

“What?” 

“Hmmm?”

“You’re hiding something and you want to tell me or I wouldn’t know you were hiding something, oh prince of deception.”

“Well,” Cas sighed, taking a seat by the fire, “we will have company tomorrow.” The last was said quickly but before the words were out Gabe’s expression changed to a combination of fury and exasperation so Cas clarified, “If I had a choice, I would have said no.”

“There is always a choice.”

“Yes, brother but in this case, the choices were to take her or be discovered. We have the extra power, we will simply have to borrow hers to close the opening.”

At that Gabe frowned, “She has enough power?”

“More than even she is aware of.”

“Then she must be-, now I know you’re mistaken, there have been none since you know who, no females I’m sure.”

Glancing towards the flames Cas nodded, “I am aware. Her power is blocked, someone very powerful did not want her found. She thinks she is half, lesser Fae but I suspect she is someone else entirely.”

“Do not say it aloud brother, we do not know who will hear those words.”

Cas could feel Gabriel's anxiety as he gripped the back of the armchair. No, he would not say it. Some of their people could hear whispers on the wind and words like ‘Royal kin’ were sure to be noticed. No, he would wait and discuss it with her in the mortal realm where they would be safe. 

“Sleep,” Gabriel called, “Tomorrow, we do or die.”

Relaxing by the fire, Cas relaxed as much as the thrum of nervous energy would allow. Yes, tomorrow was either the beginning of the future or the beginning of their end…

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! All feedback is appreciated. This piece is for Ficfacers 2020 (our charity fanfiction/art auction where all proceeds go directly to Random acts. 
> 
> If you liked this then please check out bloodlines my A/B/O more werewolf traditional lore, less ABO.


End file.
